Una vez más
by Willnira
Summary: Y ahora él quería ser más que amigos. InuKag.


**Una vez más…**

**Summary:** Y ahora él quería ser más que amigos. InuKag.

_Aclaraciones:_

"pensamientos"

-diálogos-

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece.

"_ódiame, pero no me dejes"_

Ella rompía el estereotipo de las alumnas universitarias, ella era una de las pocas que se burlaba de él, lo molestaba y no mostraba interés romántico en el.

Le gustaba la idea de tener a una amiga como Kagome, pero le frustraba que a pesar de que se coqueteaban ellos siempre iban a ser amigos. Así que Kagome continuo sacándole la lengua y haciéndole caras mientras él se mofaba un poco; Ella poseía un cabello negro y largo, con unos ojos cafés que brillaban como un chocolate, tenía ese cuerpo esbelto pero a la vez con curvas y cada vez que ella hacia algo gracioso con sus ojos, la mayor parte del tiempo él se reía.

Sus ojos dorados parecían seguirla a todos lados, soltó un suspiro de forma impaciente. Le desesperaba haberle dicho que iban a ser amigos, con frustración dejo caer su cabeza en la mesa, sus amigos parecían divertirse y reír entre ellos, Kouga siempre hacia cosas asquerosas con la comida, Miroku ignoraba la conversación para ver las piernas de las chicas, Bankotsu era el único que estaba siguiéndole la conversación a Kouga….Y bueno, Sesshoumaru su hermanastro parecía más interesado en comer que en platicar.

-Kouga, no seas asqueroso por eso no tienes novia…-Le reclamo mientras observaba como Kouga golpeaba con la palma de su mano la mesa de la cafetería, para su sorpresa Kagome apareció con sus amigas mientras le daba un abrazo a Kouga y le robaba una patata a la francesa, le susurro después a Miroku algo y entre los dos se sonrojaron y rieron, a Sesshoumaru, sólo le hizo una pequeña disputa de miradas y a Bankotsu lo hizo levantarse para hacer un saludo que habían inventado-

-¿Sabías que eres una reina?-Le dijo Bankotsu con una sonrisa coqueta, ella frunció el entrecejo y miro a sus amigas-

Las amigas de Kagome eran bonitas, altas, pequeñas, de cabello de color y morenas.

-Kouga, ocupo un favor…-Y ahí estaba el siendo ignorado y para llamar la atención fingió estar enojado con el mundo-

-¿Cuál?-Le pregunto mientras veía como Kagome se sentaba encima de la mesa, las amigas de Kagome eran un poco más serias solo porque no estaban acostumbradas a hablarle-

-Sango, ¿Tienes celular?-Pregunto Miroku quien estaba levantándose para caminar hacia la castaña-

-Ayame ocupa a un acompañante para la fiesta de las candidatas esta noche…-Y sus ojos voltearon a ver a Sesshoumaru-Estaba pensando en decirle a Sesshoumaru, solo porque es guapo-Kouga levanto una ceja y Kagome rolo sus ojos-Pero es Sesshoumaru, además recordé que cuando te conocí estaba muy nerviosa pero como eres el sujeto más natural y fácil de tratar pensé que tu ibas a ser el indicado ¿qué te parece?-Kouga asintió y regreso su vista arrogante hacia Inuyasha, le levanto el dedo de en medio, Inuyasha rolo sus ojos-

-¿Vez esto? Es el dedo de la justicia, ¿Qué decías, estúpido? No tienes novio por cerdo, blah, blah, blah…Soy considerado como caballero por la señorita Kagome-Y también sabia como ser un asqueroso ser arrogante, Kagome sonrió con Ayame y pudo notar el sonrojo en su amiga y entre las amigas de Kagome mantuvieron un ligero secreto de amigas-

Sus amigas decidieron sentarse cerca de la mesa de Inuyasha, y ella aprovecho para ir a darle un abrazo.

-¿Hasta ahorita me saludas?-Le reprocho el de forma celosa, ella sonrió, adoraba cuando se comportaba de esa forma infantil, inflando un poco sus mejillas y luciendo ligeramente nervioso-

-Se deja lo mejor para él final, ¿o no?-El solo murmuro un 'feh' y ella sonrió para regalarle una cartita-

Inuyasha sonrió y miro la carta.

-¿La hiciste?-Ella asintió de la forma más natural, Bankotsu estaba sonriendo y le susurro algo a Miroku-

-¡Pareja del año!-Dijeron Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu mientras aventaban pequeños trozos de papel bien cortados en pedazos pequeños, los dos amigos rieron. Inuyasha se rió por nerviosismo y sonrojo, Kagome simplemente porque era una de esas bromas divertidas-

-No es cierto, somos la mejor pareja de amigos-Miroku entonces sonrió con lástima hacia su amigo y luego vio como estaba Kagome regresando con sus amigas para irse a alguna clase-

-Uh, dijo amigo…-Le comento Sesshoumaru mientras Bankotsu hacia un eco: _amigo_. Inuyasha rolo sus ojos e hizo un ademán de enfado con su mano-

-¿Escuchaste eso, Bankotsu? Kagome dijo amigo-Comento Kouga mientras Inuyasha rolaba sus ojos-

-¿Cuándo paso eso? ¿Qué no la intentabas seducir todo el tiempo?-Pregunto Bankotsu mientras el se encogía de hombros-

-Sí, pero… ¿Recuerdan que le dije que fuimos amigos cuando teníamos catorce?-Todos asintieron-Pues, ella me dijo que le gustaba pero yo solo le dije que como amigos…Continuamos siendo amigos, después nos distanciamos…No era tan bonita en ese tiempo, y ahora que nos volvemos a hablar ella es _todo_ eso, no entiendo que fue lo que paso…Buscaba oportunidades para coquetearle, pero ella simplemente pensó que era una broma, no sé…-Por eso el no creía tanto en las amistades entre el hombre y la mujer tarde o temprano siempre existen sentimientos encontrados, conoció a Kagome cuando tuvo trece años, ella era muy divertida, era un bonita que estaba bien, siguieron siendo amigos hasta los quince, después ella dijo que sentía algo por el..Y cuando iba a aceptar sus sentimientos descubrió que temía a perderla como amiga, pero la perdió por tres años, ahora que ella tenía diecinueve años y el veinte…Ahora que ella casi iba a cumplir veinte y el veintiuno descubría que ella era la indicada, llevaba más de un año hablándole y siendo él, siempre con coquetería pero el solo lo veía como amigo-

Y era tan obvio como los dos se gustaban.

-¿Y tuvo novio?-Pregunto Kouga mientras veía como Miroku con el tenedor le picaba la barbilla a Bankotsu-

-Sí, el estúpido la dejo porque no quería odiarla ni tener que competir con ella-Todos hicieron una mueca y una cara de burla-No le digan, pero después de que me conto tuve que ir para golpear a ese estúpido, nadie deja a mi mujercita así…-Miroku asintió-

-Yo lo acompañe…-Aclaro Miroku mientras todos asintieron y soltaron un suspiro-

-De todas formas, es muy obvio que se gustan…Tu bueno, pero ella en si es como que demasiado linda…Y te da cartas-Inuyasha asintió y entonces sintió como latía con fuerza su corazón-

-Y debes moverte rápido, porque hay muchos que están detrás de ella y…-Inuyasha asintió y se cruzo de brazos-Aunque siempre te ven cerca de ella, no le hablan cuando te ven cerca, además…eres el amigo-Las palabras de sus amigos muchas veces no eran tan alentadoras pero entendía su significado. Asintió y decidieron quedarse otro rato para seguir conversando-

Así eran ellos, a veces faltaban a una clase de vez en cuando. Ponían a los inteligentes y dedicados a hacer sus trabajos, ignoraban a la autoridad y a pesar de que tenían esa fama de rebeldes y chicos problema, solo existía una mujer capaz de sacar su lado bueno…Kagome.

No fue sorpresa que el supiera que Kagome iba a caminar para llegar a casa, por lo tanto cuando la vio caminando y cargando sus dos grandes bolsos se bajo de su automóvil para acercarse a ella. Con sus lentes del sol se acerco, y le pico con sus dos dedos índice las costillas, ella brinco y soltó su bolsa de un susto.

-¡Ah, tonto!-No se molesto, solo se rió y ambos juntaron las cosas. La mayoría de los estudiantes salía de clases, otros regresaban y lo que todos tenían en común era como lucían desvelados-¿Qué haces?-Le pregunto ella mientras el solo señalaba con la vista su automóvil, un pequeño carro BMW-

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto el mientras ella solo sonreía con nerviosismo-

-A mi casa…-El entonces llevo su mano a su mentón, un claxon les pito y los dos saludaron a Kouga quien iba con Ayame-

-Oh, tengo hambre…-Dijo Inuyasha mientras ella fruncía su entrecejo-¿Tu no?-El miro su reloj y entonces le quito el bolso a Kagome, el iba cargando dos bolsas grandes, y camino hacia donde estaba su automóvil-

-No, Inuyasha,…bueno si, si tengo hambre, pero…ayer me llevaste a casa, y no quiero abusar…-El se burlo y le indico que se acercara, ella se acerco con un ligero sonrojo que Inuyasha no noto por sus lentes oscuros-

-¿De qué sirve el dinero si no puedo gastarlo? Además si tuviera novia la llevaría a todos lados, ¿qué dices? No quiero comer solo…-Ella asintió y camino un poco emocionada a lado de Inuyasha-

Le gustaba escuchar que él no tenía novia. Y como de todas sus amigas era a ella a quien le pedía que lo acompañara a comer.

-¿Qué se antoja comer?-Kagome adoraba el automóvil de Inuyasha, era tan hermoso. Vio como estaba Inuyasha manejando de forma arrogante, una canción interesante estaba tocando del iPod de Inuyasha el cual estaba conectado al carro-

-Hamburguesas, pero no quiero ir a un lugar de esos costosos…-Inuyasha asintió y le subió un poco a la canción-

_Aquí estamos nuevamente,_

_Y esa vez yo quiero ser más que amigos,_

_Así que tómatelo con calma,_

_O temía que él jamás iba a estar satisfecho._

Ella continúo teniendo un ligero sonrojo, que él no noto por sus estúpidos lentes oscuros.

Por alguna razón la parte egocéntrica de Kagome le decía que él le estaba dedicando la canción, ya que sentía la mirada dorada por la comisura de sus ojos, pero luego se repitió que ella era un típica egocéntrica y paranoica.

Inconscientemente ella deseaba que el le dedicara la canción, e Inuyasha le estaba dedicando la canción de forma indirecta.

Y la canción hablaba de cómo eran como un par de animales pretendiendo, y como se llega al estado en donde uno de los dos siente algo por el otro, y como son la pareja perfecta simplemente que juegan a pretender ser amigos.

-Ah, gracias por invitarme a comer…-Le susurro ella mientras el sonreía y asentía-

El susurraba un poco la canción.

Ella se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

_Y aquí estaban nuevamente,_

_Estaba sintiendo como la química influía entre ellos,_

_Se estaban haciendo pesados y el solo quería correr y esconderse,_

_Y el siempre estaba haciendo eso,_

_Y ella parecía estar matándolo…_

_No quería ser negado por el animal interno que ella llevaba._

Química, pareja perfecta, mejores amigos…Ella entendía perfectamente como era su relación.

Después de comer el la llevo a su casa, se bajo para ayudarle con su bolso y cuando existió un momento incomodo al despedirse el sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Inuyasha?-Dijo ella sintiendo su nariz apretada por el fuerte abrazo-

-¿Si?-Quiso agregarle el corazón, cariño o el típico mi amor-

-¿Qué haremos a los treinta?-Le pregunto de broma ella mientras se separaba un poco y notaba esos ojos dorados con sorpresa y coquetos-

-Nos vamos a casar, ¿recordaste?-Ella asintió y él se rió con ella-

-¡Claro! Ugh, que vergüenza te hice prometer que te ibas a casar conmigo a los 30 si no encontraba a alguien…-El se rió y asintió, no se imaginaba casado ni nada por el estilo simplemente se imaginaba a lado de Kagome-Y también me burle de tus axilas-Dijo ella riéndose mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-Es cierto, eres demasiado bully Kagome…-Ella asintió y cubrió con sus manos su boca-

-Discúlpame…-Le dijo ella riéndose mientras el rolaba sus ojos-

-Siempre me molestas, no lo había notado…-Ella sonrió y entonces él la despeinado y comenzó a caminar hacia su automóvil-

Ella se despidió y el permaneció estático observando como ella caminaba hacia la puerta de su casa. Eran en esos momentos donde deseaba poder darle un fuerte abrazo y decirle: _te adoro, eres en lo único que pienso…cuando pienso._ Soltó un suspiro y se marcho cuando ella se metió en su casa, detestaba como tenían todo perfecto pero el temor le impedía pedirle algo más.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, sintió el temblar de sus manos y el frío que existía afuera le estaba entrando por el sweater.

Siempre había sido el sujeto inteligente, miro a todos lados en busca de alguien. Tomo el tarro de su cerveza, encendió el cigarrillo y camino en búsqueda de Kagome. Detestaba asistir a esos lugares con sus amigos, ya que Kouga siempre usaba la parte trasera de su carro para bajarle la luna y las estrellas a alguna joven, Miroku siempre entraba a un baño de mujeres y conquistaba a alguna extranjera, soltó el humo del cigarrillo. Sus amigos eran un asco, todos eran mujeriegos y lo presumían, pero aun así cuando se comprometían con alguien le eran fieles a sus mujeres.

Y pudo notar como estaba un hombre viejo molestando a Kagome, decidió aparecer como un príncipe encantador. Así que puso la mano cerca de los hombros de Kagome, y en segundos comprendió la situación.

-¡NO!-Respondió ella mientras dejaba su tarro encima de su mesa y caminaba hacia enfrente, el sujeto retrocedió un par de pasos y entonces Inuyasha la sujeto de la cintura-

-Kagome, dejalo…-Le susurro Inuyasha pero ella volteo a verlo-

-No, Inuyasha, solo quiero hablar con el…-Ella no solo quería hablar con el, también planeaba golpearlo y abofetearlo. Conocía esa actitud en Kagome-

-Déjala venir, de todas formas, esto ya esta ganado…-Dijo el otro hombre, el simplemente soltó un suspiro y se puso enfrente de Kagome y trato de lucir totalmente malvado, pero un rostro arrogante fue el resultado-

-Es una señorita, puede hablar como hombre pero es una señorita…Así que dejala en paz, me disculpo por ella ¿de acuerdo?-Le dijo mientras el hombre rolaba sus ojos y se retiraba tirando una patada hacia un lado y otro-

-Ugh, ¿Por qué te metiste?-Kagome no sabía que existían cosas que no valían la pena iniciar discusiones, así que la tomo por la mano y decidió caminar un poco por la ciudad nocturna-¿Por qué te disculpaste? Eso detesto de ti, que siempre te disculpes cuando hago algo mal…-Ella no estaba ebria, encendió un cigarrillo y tomo asiento en la banqueta, el se sentó a su lado. De fondo tenían la oscura ciudad con el sonido de algunas zapatillas, risas y latas abriéndose-

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué lo golpeara? No…No iba a hacerlo-Ella inflo sus mejillas y el noto el acto infantil que estaba haciendo Kagome-

-No, siempre haces eso…Preguntas y me haces responder y tomar responsabilidad, ¡Ugh! Lo detesto…-Ella sintió un dolor en su corazón-

-¿Hago qué?-Pregunto el mientras ella volteaba a verlo con coraje-

-¡Eso!, …-Dijo ella mientras lo señalaba un poco-

-¿Qué?-Pregunto el casi riéndose mientras ella comenzaba a llorar de la desesperación-

-¿Vez? Quieres que te diga que haces mal, y …Ugh, te detesto…-El levanto una de sus cejas, seguía sin entender que estaba haciendo mal. Pero cuando supo que Kagome estaba llorando eso no era algo bueno-

-No quería mostrarte el lado infantil, tu si puedes actuar infantil e inmadura, yo no..Yo quiero siempre mostrarte mi lado maduro y adulto, ¿entiendes?-Y el se sonrojo mientras colocaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagome y la acercaba a su pecho para que continuara llorando-No, no entiendes…No entiendes cuanto te quiero, siempre preguntando y haciendo…-Y dejo que las palabras fluyeran mientras el continuaba hablando-Olvidas que eres una mujer y que el golpe de un hombre te puede destrozar esa hermosa piel, por eso soy tu perro y créeme que me gustaría ser tu perro hasta el final…-Cuando guardo silencio sintió el movimiento de algo sobre su regazo, el abrió sus ojos sorprendido y quiso regresar el tiempo, ¿Qué tanto había estado diciendo?, se pregunto confundido-

-No quiero que seas mi perro…Solo quiero que seas mi Inuyasha…-Ella sintió el corazón latirle con fuerza, solo escuchaba la lejana música y el corazón latirle de forma exagerada, estaba segura que su rostro estaba sonrojado y que lucia más ebria que sobria. El cigarrillo estaba casi extinguiéndose pero solo se concentro en la belleza encontrada en esos ojos dorados-

-No sere perfecto, es más…Cuando parezca lucir débil…-Ella sonrió y le susurro que la describiera el sonrió y hablo:-Sabes, no todo el tiempo lucieras fuerte pero en el fondo eres más débil que una hormiga, a veces tu sentido del humor es espontaneo y no sabes cómo reaccionar ante muchas cosas, eres egocéntrica y narcisista, te gusta las cosas a tu manera pero…Nos irá bien, porque…-Ella frunció su entrecejo-

-¿Nos?-Pregunto ella confundida-

-Si, nos…-Y antes de que ella pudiera continuar reprochando decidió robarle un beso el cual ella respondió y dejo hundir su cuerpo en esa sensación agradable y tranquila que le estaba brindando Inuyasha-

-Ya que estamos de acuerdo en que existen sentimientos, ¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo intentamos? ¿Tú y yo, sin nadie que opine? Solo tú y yo…-Ella sonrió y asintió mientras abrazaba a Inuyasha una vez más-

**Fin.**

**N/A:**

**Eso de estar en la universidad quita mucha imaginación, entregar investigaciones y hacer escritos…ESO ME ROBA IMAGINACIÓN!**

**Quiero tener 16 y ser más joven que hoy, y tener menos responsabilidades y más tiempo ;_;!**

**WILLNIRA**

**LOS QUIERO DEJEN REVIEWS CONTINUARE TODOS MIS FICS LO JURO!**


End file.
